New Girl
by TheAmazingEngland
Summary: Belarus moves from russia, she has to get used to the new way of life in America, and meets Alfred I suck at summaries. human names, cussing upcoming fluff AmericaxBelarus warning contains RussiaxChina rated T for cussing and suggested sexual content in later chapters
1. chapter 1

Natalya walked through the halls grasping her books against her chest, she felt so awkward in the new school in a new country, and the most awkward part….Katyusha had forced her to wear jeans so she wouldn't wear a dress every day, so her outfit today consisted of dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved pink shirt that hung off of one shoulder, with matching dusted pink converse, Katyusha had pulled her sisters hair into a sloppy bun and put her favorite black bow. And added a tiny bit of mascara, the whole thing was one hundred percent against her will,

She looked at her older brother Ivan as he looked at their schedules, despite the fact that he was older, Natalya was aloud in his grade,

"Natalya, I don't have the same class as you this period so I go this way, and you go that way Da?"

"Da," she replied in a cold tone,

Ivan smiled and walked down the hall the opposite direction, going to math, and Natalya was heading to art,When she got to Art the whole room was in chaos, no teacher, Paper airplanes flying everywhere all directed at one kid, with a funny curl who was waving a small white flag."Don't hit me! Im sorry!" he cried

Natalya sighed this was going to be a long year, she looked at the board which had assigned seats placed on the board, as she was looking for her name she felt hot breath on the back of her neck,

"Don't touch me," she said still looking for her name

When she turned around she found herself face to face with a boy with chin length blond hair,

"ohonhonhon, well lookie here I just found a sexy new girl."

Natalya's eyebrows twitch before she quickly kneed him in the groin and walk to her seat, her seat was right next to a boy with sandy blond hair, and a hair that stuck up where his hair parted, he had stunning blue eyes with a small hint of grey to them, but his glasses covered up the view of his eyes, he was wearing a white shirt that said 'who is your hero?' with a brown bomber jacket and torn jeans, and white high tops. He lazily sat slouched in his seat eyes starring into space.

"Alfred what's wrong with you," Said a bushy browed boy with a British accent

Poking the other boy identified as Alfred in the cheek"Tired," he said not amused

"you git what did I tell you about staying up late!"

"I didn't I went to bed at 8:00 even ask Tony."

The Brit just shook his head before he noticed the girl sitting next to Alfred

"Ah, you must be Natalie, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said taking her hand and kissing it (like a sir!) she cringed but smiled,

"Da, nice to meet you too."

"this is Alfred, If you have any problems with him let me know."

She nodded not really listening,

"CALM, DOWN AND SIT IN YOUR SEATS!" the teacher yelled loudly Natalya wondered how a old woman could yell so loudly,

"Okay, now take out a piece of paper, and on that paper draw a circle of any size, then let your imagination take over."

Natalya sighed grabbing a paper out of the paper tray in the middle of the smooth manila table, and pulled out a drawing pencil she drew the circle in the middle of the table, she thought of what I could be, she looked over at Alfred's drawing, he was already pretty far he was sketching out a muscular man holding a shield with a star on it, She then turned back to her drawing she decided to draw the thing that was most important to her, Obviously her brother, she sketched his face and his beautiful yet creepy smile, his arms held out like he was getting ready to embrace someone, a sunflower in one hand, his hair swooped down across his eyes like it normally did,

She could feel eyes on her, Alfred was looking at her drawing,

"cool drawing it looks so realistic,"

"your's looks good to," she said pointing out the figure on the paper,"so Natalie, who is the guy on your paper," He questioned "my brother," "who is your drawing of?"

He looked almost shocked

"how could you not know who captain America was!?" he said just as shocked as he looked

"Well, I'm not from around here,""Really!? Where are you from!?"

"Russia,""that's cool…"

She turned away ignoring the American, slightly blushing, when the end of class came she had the choice to stay behind for a while, or go have a early lunch, she knew her brother liked to get class over so he wouldn't have homework after school, so she stayed behind, still working on her drawing, the teacher had left leaving, her, Alfred and Feliciano, the boy who was getting airplanes flown at him, they all worked at the same table,

Feliciano was drawing a picture of Venice the Drawing looked like a photo from Natalya's textbook, "Alfred, why did you stay back ve~" "I don't feel that hungry today Feli."

"Oh," Feliciano had a very Italian accent his orange brown hair was just above chin length he was wearing a loose white button up shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse, His brown eyes concentrated on drawing to little figures, One was wearing a child's maid outfit and the other was wearing a cape and matching hat,

She didn't talk she quickly drew the last details and added her signature to the picture before walking over to the counter where there were little plastic pockets that you put in a portfolio so the pictures wouldn't get smudged, she went and laid her head on the desk, she noticed The American boy was staring at her when she gave a small glare he quickly tore his eyes, and the weirdest thing blushing not a lot but just enough to notice,

"Natalya, ready for lunch?"

Natalya shot up a creepy Russian smile broke across her face and she jumped up picture in hand and ran to her brother giving him a hug and showing him the picture like she was a toddler, he just smiled and told her it was a lovely drawing,

Her brother took her hand and took her to the lunch room, Alfred watched them leave, even though it was her brother, he was jealous, but the jealousy on top of his head hurting like crap, well it felt like crap.

Natalya P.O.V

I walked down the hall with Brother, I wasn't that hungry but Katyusha had packed borscht, so how could I refuse, and I didn't know whether I was hungry or sick do to the fact that Alfred was looking at me,

I didn't really like him, the person I liked was big brother and flirting with me will get you no where in life, and notice I said in life, "So are you liking art class?""Da its fun, are you liking math?""Da I met lots of new friends we will sit with them at lunch."

I smiled, are you kidding me brother doesn't need friends, I'm here for him why can't he see that, as we entered the lunch room, my brother waved a boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail waved back smiling he wore a cream sweater blue jeans I really laughed at the fact he had a hello kitty clip in his hair, next to him sat a boy with shaggy ash blonde hair wearing a red sweater with blue jeans and when he saw Ivan he started to shake, next to him was a boy who had brown hair that parted in the middle that went to his chin he was wearing a green jacket with a country flag sown on the sleeve. He wore black skinny jeans and black converse, what is with the boy's in America wearing skinny jeans? I had to sit by the boy with brown hair, and Ivan sat next to the Asian boy."Natalya, this Is Yao, Ravis, and Toris,""Hello nice to meet you aru!""H-hello,"

"Hi,"

"Good to meet you too," I said clenching my jaw at the way my brother had his arm around Yao,

"S-so, Natalya, what do you have 7th period?" Toris asked blushing a little

"Study hall,"

"me too." he replied

Author P.O.V

Natalya quickly ate her Borscht ignoring the fan boy stares she was receiving from Toris, she frowned when Ivan and Yao left, together, then Ravis, Finally Natalya decided to leave, with Toris following like a puppy behind, she had art again and had no clue where he was going, as she came up to the art room she turned and said bye to Toris before turning and heading into the room with a frown, she quickly sat down next to Alfred, and Arthur like she had earlier before lunch, the teacher swiftly took roll call,

"Okay I am going to collect your drawings from earlier to put on the projector," the small lady came around and collected the drawings and sat back down at her seat behind the projector, she placed Feliciano's drawing up first and everybody liked it I mean who wouldn't? then came the French boy's but the teacher decided not to put that on the projector,

When she finally got to Natalya's everyone went oo and ah like they did to Feliciano's she always thought herself to be a bad drawer, she even thought that one wasn't as good as the one that Feliciano did,

Sighing she looked at Alfred who was a sleep on his desk, she smirked picking up his pencil and poked him, he kind moved a little but didn't wake up then she wondered what was up with that sticky up hair in the front,

So she tried smoothing it down with the pencil, but it flung right back into place and Alfred groaned a little before waking up with a really flushed face, he rubbed his eyes, and looked at Natalya, she just stared back scowling a little."how long have I been asleep?" "For the whole class we have a minute left,"

As soon as class let out Natalya found her brother, of course Yao also had study hall what were the odds. In study hall Natalya became quickly paranoid because Toris sat behind her, and It was obvious that he liked her, somehow Yao and Ivan could leave the classroom at the same time, Natalya found it suspicious that her brother and Yao just so happened to both need to see the councilor, so she did what she did best she followed, she got out of the classroom using the I need to go to the nurse I'm on my period technique, she told the teacher she would take her stuff cause she wouldn't probably come back to class because of really bad cramps, so he just let her leave, amazing how gullible teachers in America were.

Natalya stood in the halls peeking around the halls, until she found her brother and the Asian boy in the halls, K-I-S-S-I-N-G she stumbled away from the scene of her brother kissing someone else, she was the only one for her brother."Damn." she thought

She was going to get her stuff when she walked passed Alfred once again nodding to sleep on the bench, there had to be something wrong with that kid he was always asleep, as the Last bell rang he jolted away,

Natalya just scowled shaking her head and walking away, she didn't wait for her brother just stood outside and looked for where Ivan had parked, When she found the car she unlocked it using the code buttons on the door and got into the passenger seat, it was a few minutes that her brother showed up, she didn't talk to him the ride home was silent accept for Ivan's humming, when the pulled around the corner to go home, she immediately unbuckled so she could hop out when he shut off the car,And that's what she did, she jumped out and went into the house, she quickly did her homework and headed into the music room, witch had a piano, and wood floors and one large mirror so Natalya could practice dance, she really didn't want to change because of what a pain skinny jeans were to get on and off, so she sat at the piano and started playing, Beethoven, moonlight sonata, she always played it when she feels sad, or lonely she just liked the creepy-ness she could get out of it, she then started to work on I'm alive by flyleaf,

Before she could start her phone went off, she quickly snapped it out of her pocket, and found it was a unknown number, she answered anyways (because if it's a telemarketer it's so much fun to scare the hell out of them)

"hello.""Hey matt?"

"Sorry, this isn't matt,""Crap, who is this.""Um my name is Natalya."

"Oh hey Natalie! It's Alfred" he said his voice sounded kind of weak

"hey what's wrong,"

Instead of a quick response she got

"cough cough I was cough trying to cough call my cough brother."

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Natalya asked a tone of worry hit her voice

'crap why am I worried for this freak.'

"cough just cough having another cough coughing fit-"

He broke into a bad coughing fit his cough sounded like a dog barking, and his breathing rattled, "what's your address?" she said sighing she didn't know why she was being so nice

"7765 cough south cough A street.""Okay, bye,"

She didn't hear a answer just some coughs she walked down to the kitchen and grabbed some Borscht out of the fridge and transferred it to a small container, she grabbed the car keys and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.


	2. chapter 2

The Belarusian stepped out of her car and looked at her surroundings a cute little house with a flag pole flying a American flag and quaint landscaping, This couldn't be Alfred's house, She grabbed her borscht and slammed the door just enough to cause the small car to give a small shake.

"Why am I here again." She asked her self

She walked up to the house straightening out her messy platinum hair as she pulled out the hair tie she reached up and knocked on the door, From inside the house she swore she could hear It's open, she twisted the handle and the white door gave a creek as it opened to half range, being polite she wiped her feet on the rug before stepping all the way in and shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Hello?" she asked trying to locate the American

"I'm in here"

She located his voice which was followed by a string of coughs and curses, She walked into the medium sized living room and removed her jacket and through it on the couch, she then walked off,

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked as she walked past

"To make you food." she said in a monotone voice

"But I'm not hu-"

"Too bad."

She walked to the kitchen and placed her hand on the microwave opening the door, she tapped her fingernails against the counter waiting for the microwave to go off. As soon as the Borscht was done she searched the cabinets for a bowl and a spoon.

"eat," she said shoving a spoonful of the pinkish liquid into Alfred's face, he looked at it for a moment.

"Um I can't."

"Okay why might that be?"

"Um, I'm deathly afraid of spoons yeah that's it!" Natalya smiled at the Americans reason for not eating the borscht,

"Nice try." She said shoving it into his mouth

She basically force fed him the whole bowl before setting it on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, Alfred and Natalya sat in quite for a moment before Natalya's eyes locked onto "Nantucket" she tried her best to keep a straight face as her eye twitched a little at the stray hair, the boy across from her on the couch was completely oblivious as she eyed the cowlick, her arm reached out toward the lonesome hair, and with a swift movement she laid it flat. The American's face went red and he bit his tongue to suppress a light moan, he reached up and grabbed Natalya's hand moving it away from it.

"Please don't do that again!"

"Why?" before he could answer the Belarusian's phone started ringing

"Hello….Im at a classmates house…..yes Im coming home…..bye." she then hung up the phone,

"I have to go."

She picked up her coat and put it on and left, Alfred didn't even have time to say thank you. Natalya walked out the door opening the car from the porch, when she got to the door her hand griped the plastic of the door handle, she yanked on it pulling the door open she then sat her self in the drivers seat and started the engine.

When she got home she through off her shoes and coat and walked up the stains to her room, she collapsed on the bed looking at the ceiling, pictures were taped to the slanted wall above her bed, LOTS of pictures of Ivan, and a few family photos from when her parents were still alive, she gripped the sheets and thought for what seemed like the millionth time, 'why doesn't Ivan like me?' she pondered the thought as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted into sleep.

"Natalya, time to get up."

Natalya rubbed her eyes and sat up, her sister stood there waiting for her to get up, Katyusha held out her hand and helped the younger girl out of bed, and sat her on the bench in front of the vanity, before going to the closet and pulling out a cream shirt with pink and magenta flower designs on it, it had a bit of poof to the sleeves and buttoned down the front. She then pulled a shiny gold clock necklace out of the drawer on the vanity, handed them to Natalya and left,

Natalya quickly yanked off her top and replaced it with the one her sister gave to her, she reached around to the back of her neck to connect the ends of the necklace, She then grabbed her brush and brushed out her frizzy blonde hair till it was smooth, she pulled back some of the hair on the sides and held it at the back with a pink bow matching the pink flowers on the shirt.

*Time skip*

Natalya walked down the lonely halls into her first class, she quietly opened the door and snuck to her seat.

"Natalya!" The teacher squeaked

"You are late! Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Will you hurry up, I will write you a detention slip." The teacher threatened

"Well pipsqueak, that is just none of your mother fucking business,"

"Natalya A. You can come in now."

The girl walked into a small office space filled with war type of things, a man with long blonde hair with a braid sat at the table, he waved to a seat and she sat down.

"So Natalya, I heard you got in trouble,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Natalya I have no choice but to give you a week or more of detention for this."

She walked out of the Principals office and tried her best not to gag as she walked by the Vice Principal as he flirted with a woman working in the office, she then looked at her detention slip, Lunch detention starting today and ending next Tuesday. The bell rang and she head off to art.

*author pov : Alfred*

Alfred was in the halls with Arthur between classes, They were supposed to go to the library as their second period teacher had instructed and messed around in the halls instead….Of course to the disliking of Arthur…. They were throwing around a Small paper ball when it hit the hall monitor,

"Ah! My beautiful 'air!"

"Oops sorry Francis."

Francis smiled as he took out a booklet of pink sheets, Francis had been chosen as hall monitor for the month from the big hat that had all the students names in them, he quickly scribbled on it, Alfred lunch detention today till next Tuesday."What! Come on Francy-pants it was Arthur who threw it!"

"Well do you zink I care?"

The French man walked away quickly, Arthur stood there laughing his head off at Alfred.

"You should a seen the look on your face!"

*Art authors pov Natalya*

Natalya sat at her seat grumpily, looking at the Pepto-Bismol colored paper with her lunch detention information on it. She tossed it onto her pile of stuff, but just by plain luck in drifted past her binder and poked Alfred in the arm. He looked up from his doodles, then down at the pink paper,

"You too huh."

"Yeah, wait why do you have detention?" she asked"Arthur hit Francy-pants in the head with a paper ball," he said looking over at Arthur"Then Francis got mad and gave me detention, you see he has this thing for the limey."

Natalya nodded and went back to what she was supposed to do pulling out a piece of cream paper and doodled ideas for her art project, she finished and started to trace it onto the white paper and then inked it, It was the design with Chamomile, and Cornflowers And a angel in the middle of the paper.

"Lunch." The teacher called

Alfred and Natalya were the last out of the room, Ivan stood in the hall waiting Natalya emotionlessly waved at her older brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at his sister

"I got lunch detention."

Ivan looked at Alfred who awkwardly looked around waiting on Natalya wanting to walk to lunch with her because they were going to the same place. Ivan leaned into his sisters ear.

"Natalya stay away from that boy." he whispered then walking off

Natalya didn't under stand at the moment but continued to lunch detention, as they walked Natalya thought about what her brother said _stay away from that boy _and a idea sparked in her mind a idea that was just as good as blackmailing her brother into liking her and not Yao. She felt a finger poke her shoulder and pulled out a pocket knife,

"Whoa! Nat." Alfred said moving the pocket knife out of his face

"Just thought I'd tell you were at lunch detention, you totally spaced off."

"Sorry." she mumbled placing the knife in her pocket, they walked in and took their seats in detention hall with other students.

This went on for a few days, over those days, Natalya had planned what she considered her own version of blackmail. She would go out with Alfred until her brother gave into being hers. Today her and Alfred amazingly were the only ones in detention.

"Okay I need to make photocopies of these, I guess I can trust you to leave when the bell sound." the teacher said

The teacher quickly walked out of the room, as soon as he shut the door Natalya stood up and walked to Alfred's desk, step 1 make a fake confession.

"A-Alfred?"

"Yeah Nat."

"I-I ugh." she said sitting in a chair next to him

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked Natalya gently placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in connecting her lips with his, Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around her hips and timidly kissed back, Natalya's hands tangled themselves in the blonde's hair, she smiled into the kiss everything was going as planned, Alfred's tongue brushed Natalya's bottom lip she allowed entrance, he nibbled a bit on her bottom lip, after a while they parted for breath, they were both panting quietly.

"Natalya, I really like you."

"Me too." she was wanting to gag herself with a spoon at that moment

"Hey, um do you want to like hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while and I just got told I uploaded something twice (o.o;) so yea sorry about that wont happen again I promise….so anyway I rewrote it any way so it would be better J I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and give suggestions for upcoming chapters ~TheAmazingEngland


	3. chapter 3

*Natalya*

Natalya was back at her house. Hair a mess, emotions out of whack, and to top it off, she just had a make out session with the guy she probably hated the most. That stupid, obnoxious, American. Alfred F. Jones. She slouched on the couch, grabbing the remote and put on a movie.

"Natalya! Ходят слухи, что они сбываются!?" (1)

Ivan stormed into the room, and sat on the couch next to his younger sister. He held her by the shoulders, and looked at her seriously.

"какие слухи?" (2) She rolled the words of her tongue, smirking.

He looked around to make sure no one could listen to the conversation, even though they were the only two in the house.

"Yao called me, telling me...you were with Alfred, da?"

"Da."

"Что же я могу сказать о гулять с ним!?"(3)

Ivan was pissed. Natalya was enjoying every second of it. She sweetly smiled, and looked back at her movie. He then let go of her small shoulders but still sat next to her. Ivan watched the screen while boringly playing with the edge of his scarf.

Natalya smiled, "part one of the plan is working." Ivan sighed, standing up, he walked past the tv. Up the stairs,and headed to his room. Natalya shut off the television heading to her room as well. Shutting the door behind her, she sat on her bed. Hands moving over the flower dotted comforter, staring at the dull pink walls, and the dull flower pattern curtains. As they're covering the window so that little light seeps in, she looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. Same old boring Natalya, who fantasizes about her brother. Natalya, who always has a knife threatening anyone who gets between her and her brother. Same old Natalya, who should have been placed in a mental hospital. Yeah her life was fucked up and all, but mostly because of her past. How could anyone not see that?

She shook her head and respired, rolling her eyes and laying back on her bed. She pulled on the clip in her hair, tossing it off the bed, leaving her mind to wander.

*Alfred*

"Yo! Arthur guess what!"

"What do you want Alfred?" the brit said, imperceptibly ticked off.

"I just got myself a girlfriend, you're totally jealous!"

"No Alfred, I'm not jealous thank you very much."

Alfred looked at the brit who sat at their table, sipping a cup of tea. Arthur turned away from his tea setting it next to his 'delicious' scone. Scowling at the American his eye twitched a bit as his OCD kicked in.

"ALFRED FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE SIT ON THE COUCH PROPERLY!"

"Yes mum." Alfred scoffed.

He kicked his legs off the back of the couch, and turned. Sitting up from his previous upside down position, he flicking hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you. Now who is this girl." He said taking another dainty sip of tea

"Natalya, Ivan's sister."  
Arthur stifled on his tea, looking at his friend like he had gone mad. Alfred looked back with a quizzical look on his features.

"Alfred I would be glad to attend your funeral if thats what your asking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suppressing frustration by pinching his nose, and slightly shaking his head at his friend.

"Ivan will KILL you, you're with HIS YOUNGER sister!."

"Dude don't worry, he won't mess with me! I'm the hero!"

"WANKER!"

*Natalya*

Natalya's eyes snapped open as the door opened to her bedroom. She had no clue how long that she slept, but the spring sunset filled her room. She sat up, abruptly holding her knife against the intruders throat.

"Natalya, please it's me."

Natalya put down her knife, and looked at her sister. Who was wearing a business shirt and skirt, typical for her office job. She noted that the button that held the fabric at the bust of the jacket had popped off, again.

"Dinner is ready." Katyusha said, while ruffling the back of her short hair with her spare hand.

Natalya stood up, and followed her older sister down to the dining room.

Ivan looked at Natalya, Natalya looked at Ivan. She looked back at her plate and pushed her food around a bit, Ivan did the same thing. Katyusha looked at her two siblings, noticing the awkward silence.

"What is going on?"

"Well, someone chose to hang out with someone I warned her about."

Natalya slammed her hands down on the table, standing up, Ivan stood up as well.

"I did not, why do you have to monitor the people I hang out with anyway?!"

"I worry for you! Alfred isn't the best guy anyways! I told you Toris is a very nice boy and he loves you! Probably a hell of alot more than Alfred ever will!" Ivan yelled.

"You don't know that! Toris isn't my type anyways."

"Oh and Alfred is?"

The blonde tossed her fork onto the table, running out of the dining room and up to her room. Katyusha stood up, tears brimming her eyes.

"Why does everyone fight?"

She quickly left, Ivan bowed his head and sat back down at the now empty table.

Natalya sat on her bed, giggling quietly to herself. She wasn't truly cross at her brother. (remember it's part of the plan.) Well a bit, he yelled a bit loud for her liking. Yet, then again she was doing a magnificent job of tricking him. She sat up, surprised as a knock at the door was heard. She reached into her pocket pulling out eyedrops, and squirted a few drops in each eye to help her to start crying.  
The knock came again.

"C-come i-in." she sniffled.

The door opened, and her brother poked his head in. His purple eyes had the look of a child who was in trouble or hurt, shiny and deep. He walked into the room, turning and shutting the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, while Natalya wiped away her 'tears'. Ivan turned towards his sister, mouth slightly agape searching for the right words.

"N-Natalya, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes brother, I forgive you."

*Alfred*

Arthur was now sitting on the couch, reading an old, dusty book that had been sitting on the shelf. Alfred was on instagram, flipping through pictures, double clicking to favorite the pictures he liked. He then raised his camera in Arthur's direction.

"Take a picture of me and put me on that stupid website, and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Artie? The worst you have ever done is scold me." he said quickly snapping a picture of the brit.

"Alfred Frederick Jones! What did I just say?!"  
"Ooooh the middle name! I'm so scared...wait...how did you know my middle name?"

Arthur sighed, turning back to his book. Alfred went back to his phone, he shut down instagram and flipped to Facebook. Noticing two new messages, he quickly answered friend requests and invites that truly didn't entice him.

'I'm so fucking bored right now, I should totally call Natalie.'

He dialed Natalya's phone number and raised the small device up to his ear. He waited, then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me Alfred."

"O-oh um Alfred, this really isn't the best time."

"Why?"

There was a shuffling noise on the other end, and Alfred could hear a voice an octave deeper than Natalya's. It was sugar coated and childish.

"Hello, this is Alfred, da?" Said the voice

"Uh yeah, that's me Alfred."

"I want you to stay away from my sister. Da?

"Um, da?"

"Good! See you at school!"

'That was Ivan, shit just got real.'

translations: Russian (remember they won't directly translate and I used google so they are probably wrong.)Ходят слухи, что они сбываются!? - The rumors are they true!?  
какие слухи? - what rumors?  
Что же я могу сказать о гулять с ним! - what did I tell you about hanging out with him

**Authors note**: Hey guys! :) I haven't updated end of the school year and my computer crashed i had to buy a new hard drive I wasn't too happy about that, the only computer time i get now is at school and when my mums not watching sherlock over and over and over on the laptop I swear my mum has a worse case of OCD (obsessive cumberbatch disorder) than I have.

So yeah I hoped you like it cause this chapter sucks!


	4. Natalya in Nyo Land (crack chapter)

Natalya woke up as normal, sitting up she rubbed her eyes before looking out the window the morning light shone in through the drapes, she sat up and threw her bed sheets to the side. She stumbled over to her closet, she passed her mirror and continued...Wait...She walked backwards a few steps and looked in the mirror again her reflection was not of Natalya Alfroskaya, her hair wasn't the same length as it had been it was short and choppy with a ahoge in the back, she quickly looked down her pants and gasped quickly letting go of the waistline of the pants.

"KATYUSHA!" she yelled pulling her door open forcefully she waited but got no reply "KATYUSHA!" still no answer.  
She...No wait I should say He sighed angrily and stomped to his closet pulling out some of his brothers clothes that he had stolen from him. Natalya or Nathan quickly walked down the stairs looking around for any signs of life.  
"Ivan?" he said looking around "Katyusha." No reply was heard  
He gave up and slipped shoes on, the Belorussian walked out to his car pulling the handle violently and pulling the keys out of his pocket before shoving the right key into the ignition and starting the car.  
He drove to Alfred's house for some help, maybe he knew what was going on. Or maybe this was his doing. Either way Nathan needed help with whatever the hell was going on.

Nathan walked up to Alfreds door knocking heavily before the door was answered, standing in the door was a girl a few inches shorter than the belarusian he had short sandy hair and was wearing baggy trousers a t-shirt and Alfred's bomber jacket.  
"Oh hey Natalya." The girl said brightly "Seems you're having the same issues."

earlier that morning

Alfred woke up, today was going to be awesome. Alfred jumped out of bed quickly and ran to get dressed, he grabbed his clothes for the day and started tugging on his trousers when he noticed something,  
"Oh my gosh where is florida?!" he exclaimed "And what the hell are these!?" he said looking at his chest, he ran to the mirror and looked at himself or herself in shock.  
"Cool I'm like totally a chick!" she said excitedly "Now I can totally feel boobs!" She laughed as she touched her chest. "These aren't as exciting as everyone makes them out to be." she said disappointed.

back to the present situation

"So we have been turned into the opposite gender." Nathan said as he slouched into Amelia's couch "Great."  
"I know it's not as exciting as I thought." Amelia said "Wait. What if I'm stuck like this forever!? I can't deal with periods thats just nasty!" she yelled

Nathan face palmed instead of trying to help with the situation Amelia was doing nothing but freaking out.  
"And how the hell am I supposed to piss?!"

"Alfred-"

"GIRLS ARE SO WEIRD I'M GOING TO DIE!."

"ALFRED!"  
"what?" Amelia said sitting down  
"Just help me figure out what is wrong with us." Amelia opened her mouth to answer

"I meant why we are like this, not that you're a girl and I'm a guy." Nathan said to a now pouting Amelia

"This is probably all that stupid limey's fault." Amelia said "He's always messing with 'magic'" she said putting air quotations around magic

"I'm doubting this has anything to do with Arthur or magic." Nathan said running a hand through his hair when he touched that ahoge on the back of his head, you know the one I was talking about earlier.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"  
"Hahahahaha." Amelia laughed until she fell back "You found your erogenous zone! Now do you understand why no one touches my nantucket!" she said pointing to her head she paused for a moment as Nathan looked at her strange. "WHAT where the hell is nantucket gone!" she said patting her head. This was obviously going nowhere and Amelia was even more annoying than Alfred even though they are same person.

Nathan stood up and headed for the door, Amelia jumped up after him "Oi! where are you going!"

Nathan turned around "Hm. I don't know maybe going to try to find away to become a girl again!"  
"Oh okay, I'm going to follow you." she said latching on to Nathan's arm  
He mentally cringed at the feeling of her clinging to his arm, he would much rather that be his brother...Unless His brother turned into a girl so in that case he would rather his sister cling to his arm.  
"Wait!" Nathan said stopping abruptly "What if this is all a dream, slap me."

"What." Amelia said confused

"Slap me." He repeated  
"No way a hero never slaps a girl."  
"Alfred I'm a boy right now."

"Fine."

and then Amelia slapped him.

Natalya woke up with a start, she dashed out of bed and looked in the mirror, her hair was all still there, she touched her chest with relief to find that she still hand breasts. To make sure she looked down her pants, sure enough she was still a girl.  
"Thank God!" she said flopping down on her bed falling back to sleep.

A/N: Hahahaha you guys totally thought I was giving you another chapter...well i kinda did. So here is a short little crack chapter with absolutely no editing done just for the shits and giggles. I will actually update soon I promise I have just been really busy Im writing this story and the lake I have a girlfriend 3 and extreme writers block all my stories sound mary sue and I need time to set them back on track and my editor doesn't always have time to edit.


End file.
